<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uptown Girl by bettysjughead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553757">Uptown Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjughead/pseuds/bettysjughead'>bettysjughead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Betty's a model, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jughead is a mechanic, Love Letters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New York City, Rich Betty Cooper, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjughead/pseuds/bettysjughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper is one of America's most well known models. Teenage boys and grown men alike swoon over her beauty. Even with rich, handsome boys going after her left and right, she's sworn herself away from having relationships after her previous lover ruined it for her. </p>
<p>Jughead Jones is a mechanic living paycheck to paycheck. His whole life, girls had never really interested him, even if he was very handsome and they were all after him. However, when he meets Betty, his whole perspective on girls change.</p>
<p>Will they be able to teach each other what love should truly be like?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uptown Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I don't know what this is, but I loved the idea I came with, so I hope this is alright.. enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck!" Betty muttered as her car sputtered, refusing to start. She was pissed. The one time she decides to take herself on a drive through the city, her car malfunctions. And it isn't like it was a cheap car. It was an older Mustang, a car that had entrapped her when she was younger. Her father, albeit a rich businessman on Wall Street, had a strong fascination with cars, and loved fixing them up. As Betty got older, she shared that love with her father, the two of them working together side by side, sharing idle conversation. Her mother did not approve of her daughter enjoying being a grease monkey, and forbade her from doing it, yet more oftentimes then not, she found a way to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother would catch her working on one of the cars after she would go missing, and she would be berated for it. <em>Cooper women are supposed to be perfect</em>, Alice would often tell her daughter. Both Cooper girls, Betty and her sister, Polly, had been modelling since they were babies. They were picture perfect then, and as they grew up, their bright blonde locks and sparkling green eyes attracted them all sorts of attention. Their mother made sure they were on strict diets, even when they were in their early teens, to keep their perfect figures. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn it," Betty slammed her fist down on the dashboard. She got out to check under the hood, and couldn't find any problems. She groaned, knowing that even with her extensive knowledge on cars, she was unfortunately going have to call a mechanic to fix it. She closed the hood, walked back around to the driver's side, and slumped down into the seat, grabbing her iPhone off of the passenger seat. A quick google search of <em>Mechanics Near Me</em> revealed a shop called <em>Jones' Mechanics</em> was within walking distance, and she wouldn't have to pay a steep towing fee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took the keys out of the ignition, getting back out of the Mustang, keys and phone in hand. She locked the vehicle, and walked toward where the mechanic should be. She saw the sign showcasing the name of the company within a few feet, and taking a deep breath, pushed open the door. A bell rang above her head, alerting someone to come out of the garage to attend to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, welcome to Jones' Mechanics, I'm Jughead, how may I help you?" A man's gentle voice probed Betty to glance up from her feet. The man that had spoken to her was beautiful, she thought to herself, even with his strange name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi, sorry to bother you. My car broke down a few feet down the road, and I was hoping you could fix it," She said, giving the man a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're alright, no worries. What type of car, if you don't mind me asking?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"1965 Ford Mustang," She responded confidently. That car was her pride and joy, as she had fixed it up herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Impressive." Was all he said, surprised that such a beautiful girl was driving such an old car when she should be driving some expensive sports' car, all of Manhattan kissing her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll go get it, if you want to come with me?" He asked, offering a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course," She smiled back, following him back to the tow truck, which happened to be an older Chevy. He opened the door for her, before walking toward the driver's side. Betty blushed before hopping up, taking a seat on the bench seat. Buckling her seat belt, Jughead started the truck up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love old trucks, especially ones with bench seats." She said, glancing at the man next to her. His jaw line was as sharp as a razor's edge, and he had unruly raven hair with piercing blue eyes. He was indeed a handsome man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me too. What's your name by the way, gorgeous?" He smirked at her, her cheeks turning to a bright shade of pink for the second time in five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My name is Elizabeth Cooper,  but you can call me Betty," She responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Elizabeth Cooper, like the famous model?" He asked as he pulled in front of her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That would be me, unfortunately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That your car?" He gestured toward the Mustang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," She said, unbuckling her seat belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the pair got out of the car, Betty watched as he got to work attaching her car to the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So," He started, "What's a beautiful girl like you doing in Brooklyn, all alone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanted to go for a ride, and I didn't think I'd need a chaperone to drive the car that I fixed up all by myself," She said, giving him a side eyed glare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You fix cars? Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore perfect, you surprise me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes I do, ever since I was little. Did you not think a girl could fix cars?" She sassed back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, of course not. Back at the shop, we have a girl named Toni whose a mechanic too. Just didn't think a famous model would have any interest in cars, considering that she has everything handed to her on a silver platter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Betty said, offended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was rude of me, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I don't know why I said that, people all have their own interests, even if it doesn't match their personality, or looks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're okay, Jughead," She said softly. "A lot of people are surprised that I'm a grease monkey," She laughed as he finished hooking the car up, walking back toward the truck. She followed, climbing back up into the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That doesn't surprise me, Betty," He turned to look at her after he had gotten in. She gave off all-American girl next door vibes, but she also was an absolutely stunning woman. It was no surprise to him that she was a famous model. He couldn't believe that she was talking to him and being kind to him. People like him were the scum on the bottom of the Upper East Side's shoes. She didn't have to be nice to him. She would probably never see him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" She said lightly, after a moment of silence between them. He snapped out of his trance, put the keys in the ignition and headed back toward the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing," He muttered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a couple of minutes, they were back in the garage, and Betty's Mustang was being attended to. She sat on a crate next to where Jughead was working, trying to find the problem. She couldn't lie to herself, Jughead was beautiful. The beanie he was adoring was a bit odd, but it was very cute. The moles on his face defined his masculine features very well. Jughead was better looking than her ex, Reggie Mantle, a NFL Football Player. Reggie had made love painful for her. But that didn't change the fact that a very handsome man was working diligently to fix her vehicle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been working for a while when he peeled off his white tee-shirt, much to Betty's surprised and, secretly, to her delight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jughead was troubleshooting with the very impressive car, trying to solve the problem of why it wouldn't start, he felt eyes looking him up and down. He wasn't new to girls checking him out, it happened a lot when he was at the Whyte Wyrm, but he wasn't used to supermodels ogling him. He turned his gaze toward her, also glancing her up and down as he did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there a problem, Betty?" He flirted, deciding to wing it and act upon his gut feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not at all, Jughead," She responded, a sultry tone in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went back to working on her car. He knew that he would most likely never see this beautiful angel again, and he didn't need to get his heart broken for nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betty frowned after Jughead took his attention away from her. She thought that he was flirting with her, but she realized that she was wrong. <em>Of course, why would he flirt with me</em>, she thought to herself. Yes, she knew she was pretty, but not in a shallow and vain way. She thought she was average, but that man over there, he was more than average. But she couldn't let herself think this way about a practical stranger. Once her car was fixed, she would never see him again. It wasn't worth it. What if he was like Reggie? What if he hurt her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted when her Mustang roared to life. Jughead had done it. He fixed her car, and she could head home. She was incredibly grateful at that very moment. As Jughead got back out of the car, she lunged at him, jumping into his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you!" She said, legs wrapping around his torso. He was shocked of course, but he held her up easily. <em>I could get used to reactions like this</em>, he thought to himself, smiling at the blonde beauty in his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the moment was over quickly, she got back onto the ground, paid for his services, and was getting back into her car, a grin on her face. She backed out of the garage, giving a small wave, and just like that, back out of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Brooklyn Bridge neared, Betty veered onto the exit for the bridge. What a day she had had today. It went from bad to good, yet she was glad that the events that had happened, happened. It was nice to feel normal for once, not to feel overwhelmed, and just be herself. She was upset thinking about how she would never see Jughead again as she pulled up toward her apartment building in Manhattan. She shared the apartment with her best friend, a fashion designer named Veronica. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the glove box to grab her copy of <em>Beloved</em> by Toni Morrison out. She was rather confused when a slip of paper fell out from the book. She picked up the little piece of paper, and her heart fluttered. The note had Jughead's phone number, with the message, <em>text me, only if you want to, </em>written on it. She tucked the note back into her book, and handed the attendant the keys to the car, and walked into the building, into the elevator, pressing the button for the Penthouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the elevator ascended the floors, she thought about how different her life would be, with someone like the handsome mechanic with a strange name in it. And she was not about to complain about it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you guys think? Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>